Sparks Fly
by FairestWonder
Summary: "Sparks fly There's a constellation in your eyes The rest of the world is living in the dark When we light up the sky And they watch the sparks fly" WilburxOc Based on the movie.
1. chapter 1

_**" D** , just admit it. You like Wilbur._

 _ **" I** 'm just gonna pretend that I didn't hear you Carl, and continue eating my fries. _

_**C A S T**_

 _ **Kelli Berglund as Danielle Fitzgerald.**_

 _The Bionic Superhuman_

 **" A** _s time passed by, sure maybe I've developed some feelings for Wilburbut that obviously doesn't mean I like him_

 _ **R E S T O F T H E C A S T**_

 _ **T O BE AN N O U N C E D**_

 _ **P L A Y L I S T**_

 **I.** Sparks Fly; Hey Violet **II.** Kids of the future; Jonas Brothers **III.** Strong; Little Mix **IV.** Live While We're You g; One Direction **V.** Something Big; Shawn Mendes 

**_A U T H O R S_** ** _N O T E_**

 _I'm just going to do this exactly like I do on Wattpad, hope y'all don't mind. Anyways, I was watching the movie, and figured out who to cast for some of the characters, but I'm still working on it so the cast should be up soon here._

 _Hope you all enjoy this story_

 _ **~Luna**_


	2. Chapter One

_"You did what?!"_

 **D** aniella Fitzgerald exclaimed, her eyes widening at the boy with the signature cowlick standing in front of her. Wilbur Robinson sighed softly, and raised his hands to clam down his best friend, "Dani relax, please." She scoffed in disbelief, shaking her head at him, "How- How can I possibly relax when you just told me that some bowler hat guy stole the time machine?!" Daniella motioned over to the missing light blue time machine that was once settled next to the red one, turning away from Wilbur.

"I can fix this!" He walked over to the brunette, spinning her around so she could face him with both of his hands on her shoulders, causing Daniella to look at him straight in the eye, "And I need your help." Once those five words came out of his mouth she instantly shook her head about to pull away from him, "Oh nonono, I am _not_ helping you." 

He kept his grip on my shoulders, "Daniella please! You're the only one that can help me try, and stop him from wrecking the future! If he does something that will change it then none of this would exist," he motioned around to the garage filled with technology, gadgets and gizmos that his father created, "I wouldn't exist," he then placed a hand on his chest before looking sadly at his best friend, "You probably wouldn't exist either."

Daniella tensed up a bit, but kept her face straight as she pursed her lips together. The truth was, Daniella wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be alive after that tragic car accident, she was supposed to be her parents. But it was her fathers wishes for Cornelius Robinson, the father of Wilbur Robinson, and man who made what Todayland was, to do whatever he can to prevent me from dying, even if that meant turning the girlinto some superhuman being. Cornelius didn't want to do it since he never attempted to turn a human bionic, but when the doctor announced that the young girl was nearly close to death, he stepped in and granted his fathers wishes

Now Daniella Fitzgerald was a bionic girl with super powers, and abilities like no other. From Super Speed to creating an Thermo Nuclear Body Blast. After the whole thing was finished she was taken in by the Robinsons, but kept her last name to remember her beloved family. 

Daniella kept her eyes pierced into Wilbur's chocolate brown ones before sighing softly finally giving in, "Okay. I'll help you." The fourteen year old broke out into a smile, and wrapped his arms around the girls waist in a hug, lifting Daniella up off the ground a bit causing the girl to squeal, "Wilbur-!"

"Thank you so much, Dani!" He interrupted her, setting the bionic back down on the ground. A giggle escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes playfully, and nodded. "Yeah yeah. So what do we have to do to fix this whole thing?" Daniella questioned, tilting her head slightly. "That," he grinned at his best friend while lifting his finger up, "Is an excellent question." He then grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the red colored time machine. 

He climbed inside the machine, sitting in the drivers seat until he looked over at Daniella when he noticed that she didn't get in. "What are you doing? Get in." He nodded his head over to the empty seat beside him. She nibbled on her bottom lip while rubbing her arm nervously. Wilbur would be lying if he said that he didn't think she looked cute while doing that. How she looked so innocent, looking as if she had ate the last cookie on a plate. 

"Are you sure about this Wilbur?" Daniella asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Of course I'm sure about it," He smiled, before reaching out his hand towards her. The bionic girl looked at him still feeling a bit uneasy, "Trust me, Dani."

A smile formed on her lips, grabbing a hold of his hand before jumping in the time machine. Taking a seat next to him, he was about to punch in the numbers, when they heard-

"What do you think you two are doing?"

The two jumped up from their seats, hearts beating out of their chest for getting caught as they turned to where the voice came from. The two teenagers saw their other best friend, Carl whom was a robot created by Cornelius, standing next to the time machine with his robotic arms crossed. Wilbur chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Carl! Well um, you see. . Dani and I were just um. ." 

Daniella rolled her eyes at Wilbur, sighing softly before saying, "We're going to stop a bowler hat guy from wrecking the future because he stole the other time machine that he had gotten because Wilbur forgot to lock the door when he was taking out the trash." She then turned to look at Wilbur, "See? Easy."

"You did what?!" Carl exclaimed, his robotic eyes widening at the boy who groaned, "I am going to fix this, I promise!" 

"No you're not, what we need to do is tell your father, and-" 

"Have the family dance around his grave when they find out that the bowler hat guy stole the time machine that was Wilburs fault?" Daniella pointed over at the boy who glared at the brunette. "Not helping." Wilbur grumbled at her. She then leaned over at Wilbur and whispered, "Don't worry, I got this."

Daniella leaned back in her seat as she began to tear up. ' _Hope this still works_.' She thought to herself as she sniffled turning to look at Carl who froze when he saw a tear start to fall down her cheek, "Carl please! Let us go stop this horrible man from wrecking the future! I-I don't want any of this to change, I don't want him to wreck our future!" Daniella cried, covering her face with her hands as she began to sob. She would always pull this trick whenever she wanted something a long time ago. 

Wilbur watched Daniella, and even though she was acting, he couldn't help but feel his heart break a little. Seeing the tears in her eyes made him swear that he would never make her cry in his life. Carl didn't know what to do as he looked at Wilbur, whom saw his robotic friend look at him before wrapping his arms around the bionic girl. 

"Dani, please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry." Wilbur softly spoke to her, meaning it. He ran his fingers through her hair, and if she wasn't acting Daniella would've fallen asleep. She continue to "cry" into Wilburs shoulder as he turned to look at the robot with pleading eyes, "Please Carl, let us go stop the bowler hat guy."

"Okay okay, just please Daniella stop crying. I'm sorry! I. . I'll get you a plate full of fries when you get back!" Carl begged, his hands together in a pleasing way as he frowned at the girl. Daniella nearly perked her head up at the mention of fries, since they were her favorite food, but stopped herself. She slowly lifted her head up from Wilburs shoulder, and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Carl." She sniffled, watching the robot rush over to her, wrapping his arms around the bionic. He then let go over her, and nudged her chin gently, "Now you two go, and stop this guy. I'll cover you guys if Franny asks where you two are at." Carl rubbed Wilburs head before moving out of the way. "Thanks Carl!" The two teenagers happily said, waving him a goodbye as the cowlick hairstyled boy lifted the time machine up in the air, leaving the Robinson household. 

"So where exactly are we going?" Daniella questioned, buckling in before looking over at her best friend. "Well the bowler hat guy is after my dad for his memory scanner invention so," Wilbur then punched in the date of where they would be heading, and grinned at the girl, "To the past we go!" 

Soon a bunch of swirling colors, and a bubble wrapped around the machine, and before you know it they were to the past.

 _ **This story is: UnEdited !**_

 _Whoop, first chapter heller_

 _Hope you all liked it, yes i know i used the most overused way of how Dani was taken in by the robinsons, and blah blah blah I know. One thing though, yes she was taken in by the Robinsons, but she's not related to any of them. Not blood related at least. I felt like I just needed to clarify that since this is a Wilburxoc fanfic._

 _Besides all of that, i hope you all enjoyed that first chapter_

 _ **~Luna**_


End file.
